


Winter Wonderland

by the_100_bellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, first snow on the ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_100_bellarke/pseuds/the_100_bellarke
Summary: Bellamy wakes Clarke for first snowfall, they have snowball fight, end up kissing





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kinda late, but I forgot I wrote it!  
> It's my contribution to the @bellarkefanficfest Winter Holiday Round  
> Enjoy!

It was freezing cold, even for a night. But that's why he took this shift, right? Cold keeps your mind conscious. Awake.

But still, there was something odd about the weather. Bellamy couldn't tell yet what it was but it sure as hell made him anxiously walk around Arcadia and wait for whatever was going to happen. 

It came at first light. It looked like rain to him, only colder and white. It started to fall very gently but after a while the ground was all sparkling with this fluffy...something. Bellamy was amazed by how it changed the atmosphere. 

Figuring out things like that wasn't his strong side, but he knew who's got this kinda knowledge. So as soon as he finished his shift he run to Clarke's cabin. 

It almost hurt to wake her, she was sleeping so peacefully. Bellamy got on his knees beside her bed and stared a little too long, tempted to strike her cheek. She must've felt his look on her. 

"What are you gazing at?", she laughed, her eyes still closed.   
Bellamy was happy that she couldn't see right now his bright red face. 

"Wake up, princess. I want to show you something. Just put on warm clothes." 

Clarke immediately stood up, looking for some kind of coat she could wear. But there was nothing like it in her room. 

"Here, take mine" Bellamy offered, handing her his guard jacket.   
She put it on, but the sleeves were too long and generally she looked like a child in an adult's clothes. 

"I guess it looks better on you, huh?" He smirked in response, but didn't agree at all. She looked cute to him. 

"Now let's go. You need to close your eyes, Clarke." 

She gave him a confused look.   
"But..." 

"Just trust me, okay?" 

"That I can do. But I swear to God, Bell, if it's some kind of prank, I'll have you floated."

As they walked, first thing Clarke noticed was the overwhelming silence. And then, how bright it was, even with her eyes closed. Finally, she felt that she's stomping on something strange, soft, but also hard and as she took steps her feet fell into it, making this creaking sound. 

Bellamy was holding her and when she was thinking about how big and warm his hand felt, they stopped. 

Bellamy uncovered her eyes as fast as they got out of the camp. He observed her reaction carefully, hoping she'll like it. 

"It's snow, Bellamy! How wonderful!" 

Clarke was laughing and jumping around, reminding him of the day the 100 landed on the ground. Back then, the Earth seemed just like that. Wonderful. 

"You look so serious, Bell. I bet you miss a good fight!" Clarke said and threw a ball of snow at his face.   
He took cover, but it was too late. The cold hit his face.

"You're gonna regret this!" he laughed and stroked back.  
His snowball hit Clarke right in the chest and as she tried to keep balance, she fell over a rock. She didn't move. 

Bellamy was beside her in no time. She seemed unconscious. But it was his heart that stopped. 

"Clarke? Clarke, can you hear me? Clarke...!"  
He could barely see through his tears, but still started looking for a wound on her head.

Suddenly she smashed this cold, white pulp on his head, laughing at him. 

"You crafty little thing, you!" Bellamy said, wiping quickly his eyes.   
He couldn't hide his relief. 

Clarke was shocked with the way he reacted, but deep down felt flattered.

"I didn't mean to scare you" she said quietly, leaning towards him. 

"Well, then you messed up because I've never been so scared in my life" Bellamy admitted, still trying to calm down. 

Now she felt guilty and super-flattered. "I'm sorry...I won't do it again." She promised and took his face in her hands to make him look at her.   
She stared into his eyes and suddenly she felt like a fire started inside her chest.

Clarke couldn't look away. His eyes made her dive inside him, explore him.   
It seemed like it's gonna last forever, but then Bellamy slowly leaned in and gently brushed her lips with his own.   
He tasted like joy. 

"You've got cold hands" he whispered. "Let's get you someplace warm."


End file.
